If
by Tina101
Summary: Jack is alive, but Rose doesn't know it. How can they stay together, with Cal on the Carpathia after the disaster? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Jack was falling. Not through time or space, but through ice. He then realized that it was water. Rose! Everything came rushing back to him as he swam to the surface. The boat was leaving, and Jack prayed that it would return. Seeing as he didn't have the strength to follow it.

Rose had to move to another empty boat, so the original boat she was in could go look for more survivors. Rose just lay in the boat, with no strength to move. The only sounds were orders from the surviving officers, and people crying. Rose thought she heard her Mother's voice, but ignored it. Time crawled by, a young man had been found, but it couldn't be Jack.

"Jack's gone," thought Rose. Those two words rung endlessly in her head.

The boat returned.

"Is anyone out there!" cried out an officer.

"Yes! Please help me!" Jack yelled. His voice was hoarse, but it was heard. Jack felt himself being pulled into the boat. The sun was rising a new day was born. Rose was gone.

"Rose. Did you find Rose?" he asked the closest officer.

"Rose? I'm sorry sir, but we haven't taken names yet," the officer replied. Jack sighed, and pulled his blanket closer around his shoulders.

The _Carpathia_ finally arrived. Rose had to be helped onto the ship.

"Class?" a crewmember from the _Carpathia_ asked.

"Steerage," Rose replied, like it was no big deal. A cup of coffee was pressed into her hands, and she was directed to where the few 3rd class survivors were.

"Name?" a young woman asked.

"Rose…Dawson," she said.

"Thank you, ma'am," the woman said, and she moved on.

Jack insisted on climbing onto the _Carpathia_ on his own. He had survived the sinking of the _Titanic_, hadn't he? Jack gave his name, and stood at the back of the ship. He laughed bitterlyto himself. This was the same spot he had met Rose at, only on a different ship. He looked over to see a hunched over figure weeping. His heart went out to the strange immediately, he knew what it felt like to loose someone you loved.

Rose walked to the bow of the ship, and crumpled to the ground. Jack, her only love was gone. Sure, she had promised to go on, but how could she? How could she go on without the man that had saved her? She wrapped her arms around her small body, and began to cry silently to herself. She wasn't alone; at the bow was a young man with a worn outfit on. It appeared that he too had lost someone. Rose looked back down at the ground. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Are you alright?" a male voice asked. Rose looked up immediately, and saw deep blue eyes. Not just any deep blue eyes, but _his_ blue eyes!

"Jack!" she exclaimed. Jack grabbed Rose, and pulled her close into a passionate kiss. "I didn't mean to let go, I'm sorry!" Jack brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Don't apologize, Rose. We're together now, and that's all that matters. I thought you were dead. I swam up the surface and you were gone."

"A boat came to get me, and I, I had to let go. I didn't want to. I would have stayed with you forever, but I made a promise, and I'm not one to not keep promises." Jack smiled. They were together again.

Hand in hand, they walked to the steerage section of the _Carpathia_, and sat down. Half an hour later, Rose spotted a small figure crying alone. It appeared to be a child. She got up, and walked over to the figure.

"Are you alright?" she asked in a soothing voice. The figure shook its head, and looked up. Rose recognized her as Cora Cartmell. "Cora! What's wrong baby?" Rose picked up the small child, and carried her over to where Jack was. Jack held out his arms, and Cora immediately curled up in his lap.

"I can't find my Daddy," she cried.

"Are they on the ship?" asked Jack.

"I don't know. I can't find him anywhere."

Rose said, "I'll go and find out if he's here. Cora, what's your Daddy's name?"

"Bert….Cartmell," she replied between sobs. Rose gently kissed the top of Cora's head, and went off in search of a stewardess.

When Rose returned a little while later, Cora had fallen asleep in Jack's lap, with her thumb in her mouth. Rose sighed as she sat down next to Jack.

"Cora's Father isn't on the ship. Not only did I look everywhere, but I asked five different stewardesses with lists of survivors. None of them has a Bert Cartmell on it. He didn't make it, Jack. How are we going to tell Cora? And what are we going to do with her?" Jack kissed Rose's cheek.

"I was thinking about taking her with us, wherever it is that we end up. I know we don't have a plan yet, but I was thinking of finding a job here for a while. Then, after we get enough money, we can go to Santa Monica together." Rose rested her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes.

"It seems like you've given this quite a bit of thought, Mr. Dawson. Shouldn't we make sure that Cora doesn't have any other family before we take her?"

"We'll ask her when she wakes up," Jack whispered into Rose's hair, right before she fell asleep.

**A/N: **Next chapter up soon! I decided that the original "If…" was a load of crap, so here's the new version…enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Cora woke up curled up on Jack's lap. Both Jack and Rose where asleep. She closed her eyes, and cuddled up close against Jack's warm body. She gently shook his shoulder. It was starting to rain, and she didn't want to be outside in the rain, but she didn't want to leave Jack and Rose either.

"Wake up, Jack," she said. Jack's eyes fluttered open. He looked around for a second, but smiled slightly when he saw Cora.

"What can I do for you?" he asked her.

"It's raining, can we go inside?" Jack nodded as he shook Rose's shoulder. She had been sleeping a lot lately since the sinking. They were supposed to arrive any day now in New York City, and everyone knew what awaited them…hoards of reporters wanting the survivors to relive their worst nightmare. Rose sat up, and looked at Cora. The shine in her eyes had disappeared after they had told her that her Father had died. However, she seemed more than happy when they told her that she would be moving out west with them.

"Come on, Rose. It's raining. Let's get inside," Jack said. Rose nodded sleepily, and stood up. She froze when she caught sight of where they were.

"Jack," she said quietly. "Look, it's the Statue of Liberty." Jack picked Cora up, so she could see better.

"This was Fabrizio's dream. He always wanted to see this, and now he can't." Rose wrapped her arms around Jack.

"Fabrizio's watching us from heaven, and telling us to move on. Come on, we'll be docking soon, and I want to get off the ship before my Mother and Cal do."

An hour and a half later, the _Carpathia_ docked in New York City. Sure enough, there were reporters as far as the eye could see. There were also tons of relatives and friends of those on the _Titanic_, hoping that their loved one survived. First-Class un-boarded first; followed by Second, and finally Jack, Rose, and Cora. Rose saw Cal and her Mother leave the ship. They looked shaken and upset, but Rose had no thought whatsoever to let them know that she was fine. Jack took Rose's hand, and picked up Cora, and they walked onto the harbor. Reporters were all over the place, shoving writing tablets in people's faces, and asking questions. Jack and Rose pressed through the crowd. There first task was to find a place to stay. Tomorrow, Jack was going to get a job, and they'd start saving. That was the plan. To get away from Rose's family as quickly as possible, and start a new life.

"Jack! Rose!" someone called out. They both froze, they thought it was Ruth, but were relieved when they saw Molly Brown pushing through the crowd to get to them. Molly immediately hugged both of them. "I'm so glad that you're both alright. Rose, your Mother and Cal were so afraid that you hadn't made it!"

"Um…Molly, could you not tell them that I'm alright? I don't want to go back with them. Jack and I are moving out west with Cora," Rose asked politely.

"Of course dear." Molly took out a piece of paper and a pencil. She began to scribble on it. Then, she handed it to Rose. "Here's my address. I want you to write to me at least once a week to let me know how you're doing. Oh and here." She dug around in her purse (neither one could figure out where it had come from), and produced, and large handful of bills. "Here's something to help you out."

"Oh, Molly, you don't have to…." Jack said, pushing the money away.

"But I want to. You two go out west, and raise this beautiful little girl, and start a new life. By the way, who is this gorgeous girl?"

"This is Cora. I knew her in Third Class. Her Father didn't survive the sinking, and she doesn't have any other family, so we're taking her with us." Molly hugged each person, and gave them a kiss on the cheek. "You take care now. I know you can make it, after all, you survived the sinking of the _Titanic_." Jack and Rose gave Molly one final hug, and slipped into the crowd.

Two months later

_Dear Molly,_

_Jack, Cora, and I finally made it out west! It took some time, but we did. We took our time, stopping every once in a while so Cora could see some of the sights our country has to offer. We actually spent two days in Washington, and now we're in Santa Monica. We've decided to open up a small pub, it's called _Bert's_, in remembrance of Cora's Father. Cora is doing fine, she still pretty quiet. I haven't been feeling well, but I think it's just the stress from everything. Opening up your own pub isn't easy! Jack and I want to thank you from the bottom of our hearts for all that you've done for us. We now have a home, and a pub. We want you to come and visit us once things calm down a little more. I have to go now, Jack's home, and I have something to tell him._

_Love, _

_Rose, Jack, and Cora Dawson_

Rose sealed the envelope, and addressed it. Molly's address had been burned into her memory. She stamped the letter, and set it on the counter to be mailed. The pub was starting to come into shape, but it would still be another month or so before it would actually be opened for business. Jack and Rose had bought a large building in Santa Monica, right on the shore. There was a small cellar, a main floor, and two other floors. The two tops floors would be private apartments, while the main floor and cellar would be for the pub. Jack put a bag of tools on the counter, and kissed Rose.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her. She shrugged.

"I figured out _why_ I've been feeling sick lately. You should probably sit down though." Jack slowly sank into a bar stool.

"Is everything alright? Are you really sick? Do you need to go to the hospital?" He kept spitting out questions, much to Rose's frustration.

"I went and saw a doctor while you and Cora were at the beach. I didn't get to see you before you went to the store, so I guess I have to tell you now. Jack, I'm pregnant." Jack let out a _whoop_, and stood up quickly, knocking over the stool.

"You're pregnant? As in, I'm going to be a Father?" He asked as he jumped over the bar, and pulled Rose close. Rose nodded. She could barely contain her excitement. Suddenly, she felt Jack's lips come crashing down on hers.

Jack and Rose heard a small giggle, and they immediately jumped apart. There, standing in the doorway was Cora.

"Are you alright? I could hear you from upstairs, Daddy," she said in a small voice. Neither one knew exactly _when_ she had started calling them "Mommy and Daddy," but it didn't bother them one bit. It meant that she was getting over her Father's death much more quickly than they had originally guessed. Rose smiled, as she went over, and picked Cora up, setting her on the bar.

"Cora, Mommy's going to have a baby in a few months. Is that alright with you?" she asked her adopted daughter. Cora nodded excitedly.

"I'm going to be a big sister?" she squealed, clapping her hands together. Rose smiled, and kissed her cheeks. Her life was finally what she had always hoped it would one day become.

**A/N:** I'm kinda going to skip the pregnancy. Psychotic pregnancies sorta aren't my thing, sorry! I will have bits and pieces of it though. Here's a teaser, someone (someone that you'll least-expect) is going to show up at _Burt's_ in the next few chapters, so keep reading! This is going to be short, only a few chapters. I do, however, have an idea for a _Titanic_ one-shot that I'll write after I finish another fan fiction (so don't get your hopes up…JK!) Much love!

Tina101


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Rose was two months pregnant when she found out. That meant that she got pregnant the night that the _Titanic_ sank. Slowly, she got bigger and bigger around the stomach. By the time _Burt's_ opened, she was already five months pregnant, and you were starting to be able to tell. _Burt's_ became an over-night success. The first few nights they were packed, but slowly, they got just the regulars. People who came nearly every night, and became part of the family. They young men and women came to adore Cora, and would often force Rose to take it easy. Rose loved her life. She didn't have to worry about parties or soirées that she often had to go to before. She now had a schedule. She would get up at 8:30 every morning, no matter what. Jack would already be up for several hours, cleaning up the pub. Rose would get Cora ready for school, and walk her the four blocks to the Catholic Girls School. Molly graciously paid the young girl's tuition, despite Rose and Jack's protests. Rose would then stop at the bakery on the way home, and pick up two Cinnamon Rolls. That would be her and Jack's breakfast. The couple would then spend all morning getting ready for the crowd that night. They would cook, bake, clean, and shop. At 3:15, Rose would leave to go and get Cora. By the time they got back, it would be close to 4:00, and _Burt's_ would be open. Everyday it was the same thing, rain or shine, and Rose _loved_ it!

"Hello beautiful," Jack whispered into Rose's hair one morning as she stood behind the bar. Jack then proceeded to kiss Rose's neck.

"Daddy!" Cora exclaimed, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Jack said. Then, he leaned over the bar, and kissed Cora's cheek. "Happy now?" Cora shrugged, and slid off the stool.

"Come on, Mommy! It's time to go to school!" Sighing, Rose put away the glass she was cleaning, and picked up her coat. She was now nine months pregnant, and due any day now. Many of the women at _Burt's_ had offered to walk Cora to school and pick her up, but Rose declined. It was her only chance to spend some time with her daughter.

Rose took Cora's hand, and they began to walk to school. They were about halfway there, when Rose let out a gasp, and grabbed her stomach. She had just had a painful cramp.

"Mommy, are you alright?" asked Cora. Rose looked at her, and nodded quickly. She stood up, and began walking again. Five minutes later, Rose was standing outside of St. Mary's Catholic School for Girls, when she had another painful cramp. This time, one of the Mother's of Cora's friend came rushing over.

"Rose, Rose, are you alright?" she asked. Rose nodded.

"I'm fine Jessica. Must be something I ate," she replied. Jessica took Rose's arm, and began leading her back to _Burt's_.

"Well," she said. "I'm going to make sure that you get home safely." Rose waved her away.

"No, no, I'm fine. Really, just some really bad cramps."

"When is your baby due?"

"Any day now. Why? That can't be what's wrong with me, the baby's healthy. I was at the doctor's last week."

"No, Rose. I think you're having the baby." Rose froze, and began shaking her head.

"I can't be having the baby. I just can't be having the baby. We're not ready. Jack and I aren't ready to have the baby yet! The doctor said another two more weeks or so!"

"Doctor's can be wrong, Rose. They're people too. People are wrong all the time, just look at the people who said that the _Titanic_ was unsinkable! Now, the grandest ship in the world is home to a bunch of fish!" Jessica laughed slightly, but Rose froze. "Is it another contraction?" asked Jessica. Rose shook her head. "Is it something I said?" Rose nodded. Jessica gasped. "Did you loose someone on the _Titanic_?"

Rose shook her head, and said in a low voice, "The three of us were on the _Titanic_. Jack almost died, and that's what killed Cora's real Father. Jack and I adopted her after the accident." Jessica hugged Rose.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know," she said quietly. Her apology was interrupted by Rose crying out in pain. "We should get going. Come on, we need to get you home."

When Jessica and Rose got to _Burt's_, Jack was eating breakfast at the bar. He immediately stood up when he saw the two women.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he helped Rose upstairs.

"Rose is having the baby," explained Jessica. Rose sank into her bed, and closed her eyes. "Where is the doctor's office?"

"Down the street. Send Maria, you stay here to help," Jack ordered. Maria was the blonde German girl who rented the spare room above the pub. She worked in _Burt's_, and also helped to look after Cora. Maria immediately ran down to get Dr. Johnson, whose office was three blocks away.

After several hours of painful labor, Jessica left to go get Cora. The young girl was going to go to Jessica's house for the night. Jack packed a bag for Cora, and gave Jessica a quick hug.

"Thank you so much," he whispered in her ear.

"Um…Jack, Rose told me about the _Titanic_, if you want to talk, I'm always here," she offered. Jack smiled.

"I think we're fine. Thank you so much though, Jessica. I don't know what we'd do without you." With one final hug, Jessica left.

Rose was in labor for twelve long hours. With one final push, she heard the distinct cry of a baby. Jack smiled and kissed her forehead.

"It's a girl!" Dr. Johnson announced. He cleaned off the child, and handed her to Rose. Rose held her new daughter close. This, this was _her_ child, her and Jack's.

"She's beautiful," Jack said quietly. Rose nodded.

"She has your eyes," she observed. The couple decided to name her Marlena Elizabeth, Marley for short.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Cora was more than thrilled to find out that she had a baby sister. Maria was a _huge_ help. Jack and Rose decided to open _Burt's_ for breakfast and lunch everyday, adding even more hours of work on to their schedule, but it was well worth it. Everyone at the pub immediately fell in love with the new addition to the family. She had vibrant red hair like Rose, and stunning blue eyes like Jack. She also seemed to be just as stubborn as the both of them too. Marley grew up so fast. Soon, the anniversary of the _Titanic_'s sinking was approaching. Late one night, Rose woke up, and rolled over to talk to Jack.

"Do you realize what day it is today?" she whispered in his ear.

"The tenth of April," Jack mumbled still half asleep. Rose kissed his cheek.

"Anything particularly special about that date?" Jack rolled over. He knew the answer.

"We've known each other for exactly one year," he replied. "Tell me, Rose Dawson, when you first met me, did you think that a year later that we'd be married with a child, and jobs?" Rose smiled and shook her head.

"No, I thought I would be married to Cal. You saved me Jack, more than you'll ever be able to understand." Rose rested her head on Jack's chest, and they fell asleep again.

It was the anniversary of the sinking, and Cora wasn't feeling well. She came downstairs a few minutes before she had to leave for school still in her pajamas.

"Good morning, Miss Cora, are you going to take my order today?" Charles, one of the regulars said cheerfully. Cora shook her head, and went behind the bar.

"Mama," she said, tugging at Rose's dress. Rose knew immediately that something was wrong, Cora never called her Mama. "I don't feel well; I don't want to go to school today." Rose gently kissed the top of Cora's head.

"Why don't you go back to sleep today? I'm sure Sister Maratha would understand. I'll write you a note." Cora gave her Mom a hug, and went back upstairs.

"Is Cora alright?" Charles asked Rose with a concerned look on his face. Rose nodded.

"She's fine. Today's a difficult day today," she replied. Next to Charles, a man by the name of Robert was reading the newspaper.

"Can you believe it's been one year since the _Titanic_ sank?" he asked. Charles shook his head.

"Has it been that long, really?" Rose said quietly. "Seems like a lifetime." Charles and Robert looked at her.

"You were on the ship, weren't you?" Rose nodded solemnly before leaving to go and get something from the kitchen. She didn't want to talk about it, not today at least. Maria was upstairs taking care of Marley; maybe she should go and check on them. Today was one of those days where all she wanted to do was curl up in bed.

That evening, there was a huge party at _Burt's_, for no reason whatsoever. Rose, Jack, and Cora hadn't had so much fun in ages.

"Come on, Rose! Dance with me!" Charles called out, grabbing Rose's hand.

"Oh, no, no, no, I don't dance," she said, trying to break free from his grip.

"Sure you do! Now come on! When's the last time you just had a good time? When's the last time you had a night to celebrate nothing in particular?"

"A year ago yesterday," she replied simply.

"So now you're Miss Smarty Pants? Well, Mrs. Dawson, that act won't work on me! Let's go!" A familiar song came on. It was one of the songs that she and Jack had danced to while below deck a year ago. She felt the amazing sensation of being picked up in the air, and set back down on the ground. Charles twirled her around the pub. All the tables and chairs had been moved to the side to make room for dancing. Pretty soon, a large smile was spread across Rose's face. She had forgotten how much fun this was.

After a few more songs, Rose went into the kitchen to get some tea to drink. She got together a whole platter of drinks, but froze in the doorway to behind the bar when she saw a very familiar person sitting at the bar.

"Miss Rose? Miss Rose, are you alright?" Maria asked. Rose would have dropped the tray she was carrying if Maria hadn't taken it. "Maybe you should sit down. Are you feeling alright?" Rose nodded briefly, and sat down on a stool.

"Go get Jack," she said quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Maria followed Rose's orders, and rushed to get Jack; who was talking with Robert.

"Jack, Jack. Something's wrong with Rose. She just froze up. I don't know why," she said to him. Jack stood up, and followed Maria to the kitchen. He crouched down next to his wife as Maria left the two alone.

"Rose, Rose, honey, what's wrong?" he asked her, running his hand through her hair. "Why are you acting like this?"

"It's him; he's sitting at the bar. I can't believe he found me," she said quietly.

"Who's here? Rose, you aren't making any sense. What's wrong?"

"It's Cal! Cal is sitting at the bar!" Rose announced. She couldn't confront him; she thought that she was dead. Jack bit his bottom lip.

"You've had a long day. This is what I want you to do. I want you to take the night off. Go upstairs, and go to sleep. Keep Cora and Marley up there too. He wouldn't do anything with so many people around. I'll talk to Charlie and Robert quietly; they'll help me if I need any. I'll tell Cal that you really all dead. That'll keep him away from here." Jack kissed Rose's forehead, and helped her up. She went up the backstairs in the kitchen. She suddenly felt exhausted.

Sighing, Jack went out to the bar, and asked Robert and Charlie to come back into the kitchen so he could talk to them alone.

"I have a favor to ask the both of you," he said. "Sitting out there at the bar is Rose's ex-fiancée. He thinks Rose is dead, and he thinks I am too…I think. What I need you to do is back me up if I say that Rose's dead. The last thing we need is Cal and Rose's mother here trying to drag her away." Then, Jack proceeded to tell his two friends about how he and Rose had met.

"So you used to be a poor artist, and Rose was engaged to some stuck-up millionaire? Wow, how did you get the money for _Burt's_?" asked Robert.

"Another story. I guess I should get back out front."

"You want anything?" Jack asked Cal, standing in front of him. Cal looked up, and nearly fell over when he saw Jack.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I own this place, so be nice to me or I can kick you out," replied Jack coldly.

"I see you got over Rose pretty quickly. Listen, Jack, all I need is something strong, and then I'm gone. That's it." Jack pulled out a small glass, and filled it with vodka.

"Here, this should do. It's strong, so I'm only giving you this one."  
"How do I know that it's not poisoned?" Jack picked up the glass.

"Since you're not all that thirsty, I'll give it to someone who'll drink it." Cal took back the drink, and drank it all. Jack felt a hand on his shoulder, and spun around. There was Charles. He wasn't supposed to be behind the bar, but that had never stopped him in the past.

"Do you mind if I go upstairs quickly? I thought I heard something slam, and I want to make sure everything's alright, seeing as your hands are full." Jack nodded. Charles loved Rose like a sister, and was worried.

Rose was sitting on her bed when Charles got upstairs. He sat down next to her, and waited patiently for her to talk.

"I guess Jack told you about Cal. That's the only reason you'd be up here," she said quietly. "I've tried to be strong. For Cora and Marley. They don't need to know that their Mother's haunted by her past. Jack doesn't even know." Charles wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Why won't you talk to Jack? He loves you."

"I do talk to Jack, but I don't really think that he'd understand as much as I need him to. I was more than happy to give up my life last year, but seeing Cal, seeing Cal brought back the memory of what I was supposed to be. A well brought-up girl that didn't get pregnant, run off, elope, and all the while, I'm supposed to be dead! Did Jack tell you that? Did he tell you that if you look up my _real_ name, Rose Dewitt-Bukator, you'll see that I died one year ago today when the _Titanic_ sank?" Rose smiled slightly, and wiped away her tears. "Listen to me, I'm being ridiculous. I have two kids and a family now, I can't act like this. I need to be strong."

"You don't need to be strong all the time. You let me know if you need to talk. I'm here for you." Rose pulled the blanket she had around her shoulders closer to her body.

"I'll never forget two things about that night. One is the cold. Jack was right. I tried to jump off the back of the ship the first night, and he warned me about the cold. The second thing was the pain. The pain of thinking that the only person that you've ever loved is dead. Jack made me promise that I would continue on with life after I was saved, and I did, but I didn't think that I could go on. There's nothing like thinking that someone you love is dead. Nothing."

"Then how do you think Cal feels about today?"  
"I can't let him know about me, or else my Mother will rush down here, and try to get me to leave Jack, and I can't do that. I have two daughters now."  
"Rose, if you don't mind me asking, could you tell me how old you are?"  
"Why, I'm 19, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"You're a legal adult, so your Mother and Cal can't do anything to you. They can't force you into anything. They can try to get you to listen to them, but they can't drag you out of here. Plus, wouldn't your Mother like to know that she has a granddaughter?"

"No. All she'll do is say that the child is illegitimate, and that I _must_ leave Jack. I don't want to go through that nightmare. I've dropped off the face of the Earth, and I like it that way." Charles gave Rose a quick hug before he went back downstairs. He never realized how much his friends had been through in the past year. The way they acted towards each other, he thought that they had been childhood sweethearts, not they had just met less than a year ago!

**A/N:** Next chapter will be the last…I'll post it as soon as I figure out what to write!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Sure enough, Cal had that one drink, and left without looking back. As soon as the man was out the door, Jack let out a sigh of relief. He had done it; he had convinced Cal that Rose was dead. All he had to do was make sure that he didn't come back. That's the last thing he needed. Around midnight, Jack closed up _Burt's_ for the night, and went upstairs. It appeared as if Rose was asleep, but the second Jack sat down on the edge of the bed, she rolled over. She was crying softly. Jack brushed some hair out of her eyes.

"What's wrong? Cal's gone; you don't have to worry about him coming back anymore. He had one drink, and left," he said in a soothing tone.

"It's not that. One year ago right now, right this very second, do you know where we were?"

"On the _Titanic_. She had just hit the iceberg. You told me that when she docked you were going to get off with me, and I told you that you were crazy. Look at us, Rose! It might not have been the _Titanic_ that docked in New York City, but we made it. The past is the past, and yours was horrible, so you just have to forget about it." Jack kissed Rose's forehead, and slid into bed next to her.

The next morning, Jack let Rose sleep in a little. Around 9 o'clock, she woke up, and went down to the bar. There was Jessica sitting at the counter.

"Morning sleepyhead!" she exclaimed cheerfully. Rose groaned loudly as she poured herself a large cup of coffee. "Now that's not very lady-like, now is it?"  
"You sound like my Mother. I tell you, this past year has been the quietest year _ever_, and that's with running this place and two kids! I can still hear my Mother's voice in my head. 'You know I don't like that Rose 'or, 'You're to stay away from him Rose.' I still remember the last thing she said to me, 'Get in the boat!'"

"Don't you miss her at all?" Rose smirked.

"Honestly? No. She and Cal were horrible to me. I had no say in my life. I _hated_ Cal. The only reason I had to marry him was so we could get money. We were broke, we didn't have a penny to our name, but we did have a good name, so we used that to our benefit. I hated living like that. I love my life! I have the freedom that I used to dream about, and I'm madly in love with Jack. High Society isn't all it seems. You always care about what people are saying. If you're name is as much as tarnished, than you're ruined. I told Jack that I was getting off the _Titanic_ with him the night it sank, actually about thirty seconds before it hit that iceberg." Rose laughed bitterly. "Could you imagine my Mother and Cal's reputation if the _Titanic_ hadn't sunk, and I got off with Jack? I would have liked to see that!"

"I never realized that you hated your past that much. I thought that it would all be depression from the sinking, not hatred towards your family."

"To me, Jack, Cora, and Marley are my family, that's it." Rose finished her coffee, and went back to the kitchen to find something to eat.

Rose tried to keep busy all day, and was fairly successful with it too. She was always serving someone, cooking, or taking care of Marley or Cora. She needed to keep her mind off the visitor from the previous night, and the fact that her life had nearly fallen apart exactly one year ago.

"Rose, you okay?" Jack asked her as he wrapped his arms around her small waist. They had closed up for the night, and Rose was putting the last of the glasses beneath the bar.

"Yeah," she replied. "I was thinking about when we first met. I thought that you were crazy, and you thought that I was crazy, and I never told you this part." Jack kissed the nape of her neck.

"Which part?" he whispered into her hair.

"The part where I looked into you gorgeous blue eyes, and fell madly in love within seconds. I never told you that. I trusted you with my life, and you proved to save me, and feel the same way about me."

"I fell in love with you before we even met. I bet you didn't know that! I saw you out on the First Class deck in a green and white dress, and couldn't keep my eyes off you. Tom said that I wouldn't even get _near_ you, but look at us now!" Jack quieted down. He still missed Fabrizio and Tom, but knew they were in a better place. "I love you, Rose Dawson," he said into her hair.

"I love you too, Jack Dawson," she replied.

When Rose got onto the _Titanic_, she thought that she was just going to go home to America, and have to get married to Cal. She didn't think that there was any way out of it, but there was, and his name was Jack Dawson. He had truly saved her, and she made sure everyone they told their story to knew that.


End file.
